1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for releasably securing a golf ball marker to a fabric golf accessory, such as a golf hat, a sun visor, a golfing glove, or a towel, and an improvement to a golf accessory by the combination of a magnetic golf ball marker therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf ball markers have been used for many, many years in order to mark the position of a golf ball on a fairway or green during a game of golf engaged in by competitive players. Golf ball markers are typically formed as small, disc-shaped structures, usually fabricated from metal. Conventional golf ball markers are often stamped from a ferrous material, usually steel or iron. Some conventional golf ball markers have a plain, unadorned appearance, although in more competitive golfing circles ball markers having surface embellishments on their faces are now widely utilized. Conventional ball markers may include the sculptured and/or painted reproductions of a golf course or tournament logo, a country club insignia, a corporate or university logo or insignia, or more personalized surface embellishments. Whatever the particular adornment adopted for a golf ball marker by a player, more often than not the player is proud to display the ball marker, since it is frequently indicative of courses or tournaments in which the player has participated or otherwise attests to the players experience, competence, or interest in participation in the game of golf.
While a player may be happy to display a ball marker, in conventional use, golf ball markers offer only a limited opportunity for such display. More often, when a golfer's ball lies in the field of play, the ball marker is typically carried in the golfer's pocket, and is thus concealed from view. Furthermore, when a golf ball marker is carried in a player's pocket, the player is often forced to dig and fumble through the contents of the pocket in order to retrieve it. Golf ball markers have similar sizes and shapes to coins of currency, which are often carried in the same pocket. A golf ball marker therefore cannot be separated easily from the other contents of the pocket by the sense of touch. The retrieval of a golf ball marker for use thereby creates a source of annoyance and distraction to the golfer.
Systems for enhancing the convenience of access and extent of display of golf ball markers have been devised in the past. For example, golf ball markers may be releasably mounted by means of magnets in golf divot tools that are utilized to repair divots and spruce up golf greens. Golf divot tools may be formed with one or more shallow, disc-shaped recesses therein at the bottom of which a flat slab of magnetic material is permanently secured. A ferrous ball marker formed of steel or soft iron may then be releasably held in position in the recess or tray of a golf divot tool by the magnetic force of attraction of the magnetic material. As a consequence, when the divot repair tool is utilized the ball marker is conveniently accessible and is also displayed for all to see.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,683 and 5,305,999 disclose and describe divot tools of different configurations in which golf ball markers are releasably mounted by the force of magnetic attraction. Also, the tool of U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,999 includes a clip that may be attached to the belt, cap, shoe, pocket, or golf bag of a golfer. As a consequence, when the divot tool is carried in this manner the golf marker is more easily retrieved and is also prominently displayed. Nevertheless, since divot tools themselves are used only on limited occasions, the opportunities for conveniently retrieving a golf ball marker by releasably mounting it on a divot tool are somewhat limited.
In prior U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 09/187,684 and 09/336,072, both of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference, several systems are described in which magnets are embedded in or attached to articles of clothing. For example, those prior applications describe systems in which magnets are attached to or embedded in the bill of a golf hat or visor. Also, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/336,072 describes systems in which a magnet may be placed within a patch that is affixed to an article of golf clothing, such as a hat. An iron or steel golf ball marker brought into the proximity of the magnets in any of these articles of clothing will be attracted to the magnets that are secured to the golf clothing or other golf accessory. The golf ball marker may thereby be carried in open display and in an easily accessible manner.